Pet vehicle safety restraint devices are needed to provide safety for pets, vehicle occupants, pedestrians and other vehicles. Devices generally tend to become portable for ease of installation and removal from the vehicle. The restraint devices must be comfortable for the pet, but at the same time provide a large degree of safety for the pets. Since pets do not sit in the same way as humans, there is a need for a pet-friendly design that allows for use by various body sizes. Thus small animals and rather larger animals can be restrained by use of the same safety device.
Published Patent Application US 2006/0150922, published to Kroculick, relates to a portable pet transportation device, especially for medium and large size pets. A thin, lightweight, rigid device rests on a seat of the vehicle, with a portion of the device snugly inserted between the seat and the backrest. A portion of the device extends over the footrest area.
Published Patent Application US 2004/0182329, published to Kroculick, relates to a portable pet transportation device, especially for medium and large size pets. A thin, lightweight, rigid device rests on a seat of the vehicle, with a portion of the device snugly inserted between the seat and the backrest. A portion of the device extends over the footrest area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,373, issued to O'Donnell, relates to a portable pet booster seat apparatus. It includes a base portion and wall portions. A removable and replaceable cover assembly is also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,394, issued to Dickison, relates to an adjustable leash that incorporates a shock absorbing handle and an automatically releasing wrist strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,235, issued to Larsen et al, relates to a pet flotation aid and walker that includes a hollow top panel that contains a piece of internal foam flotation material. An adjustable belly strap is also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,892, issued to Edwards, relates to a vehicle safety seat for pets that includes four relatively low walls surrounding a central pet seating area. The walls extend upward from a storage compartment situated below a removable pet seating floor. The rearward portions of the side walls and the back wall can contain strap passages and straps extending therefrom. The straps are attachable to a harness or halter that is in turn secured about the upper torso of a pet. When properly secured, the pet seat secures the pet in a positive fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,541, issued to Thompson, relates to an easily transportable pet restraint that keeps a pet within certain bounds in a vehicle. It also serves to prevent injury to the pet in the event of a vehicular accident. The pet is restrained with a harness having an adjustable flexible belly band, a flexible chest band that is joined to the belly band, and a flexible collar joined to the chest band. A member connects the belly band and the collar at a clasp secured to the member to join with existing seat belts in a vehicle.